


Only You Only Me

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha!Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, F/M, Hunting, Knotting, Mates, Oral Sex, Smut, danger to reader, dub con, omega!reader, possessive!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage





	Only You Only Me

You felt guilty about taking off like you had, knowing Sam was gonna be pissed at you, especially since your phone had run out of battery the day before, and Murphy’s Law dictated the location of your charger to be in the bottom of the other duffle bag you carried around.

The one that was neatly tucked in the bag of the Impala.

Garth had called not ten minutes after the boys had checked in from Colorado, and you’d been happy to take the case. Sam and Dean were hunting a pack of ghouls, and you’d only stayed behind because Sam had insisted on it. Being too tired to argue had worked in his favor, but he wasn’t here now to stop you picking up the angry spirit in Fort Dodge, little over a day’s drive away.

Your banged up old Ford was more than happy to take a little trundle, and the case was done and dusted within a few days. Digging up graves on your own was not a whole world of fun, and by the time you drove the Ford back into the dim garage at the bunker, you were in desperate need of a shower and your own bed.

Grabbing your bag from the trunk, you turned, scenting something off in the air, and you paused, holding your duffle bag at your side. In the darkness of the steps up to the main hallway, Sam’s imposing figure sat hunched on the stairs, his phone in his hand.

“Do you have any idea how worried I’ve been?” he growled, and you froze, all too aware of the edge in his voice - it sent a jolt of arousal down to flood your pussy. Sam’s eyes glinted as he raised them to your face, and the territorially angry waves of possessiveness came off him, almost taking you off your feet with the intensity of it. “You run off, doing hunts on your own…”

“I’m more than capable, Sam,” you whispered, trying not to sound timid, but feeling it anyway. Your Alpha was  _ pissed _ , and apparently, in rut. “My phone died, and my charger was in the Impala, and -”

He growled, getting to his feet, and you swallowed, unconsciously stepping backwards. “I don’t care.”

“Sam -” you pleaded, trying to get through to his reasonable side. “You know I can hunt. It was a spirit. Easy going.”

“You smell like dirt,” he interrupted, sniffing at the air. He was closer now, and you could feel the sweat breaking out on your skin. “Was it a solo hunt?”

“You know it was,” you replied, gritting your teeth as Sam drew closer, looking more and more like a predator. The scent of his rut was thick in the air, have exactly the effect nature intended, and you stifled a moan while squeezing your thighs together. “Sam, I need a shower, could you -” The low snarl in his throat made you jumped in surprise, and your eyes widened. “You’re scaring me,” you whispered, shrinking away from him.

The change was instant, and Sam’s entire demeanour wilted as he fell to his knees, looking up at you with alarm in his eyes. “Omega,” he whined, and you stepped into his arms, allowing him to bury his face  into the softness of your belly, threading your fingers through his hair. “Just missed you.”

“I know,” you murmured, bending to kiss the crown of his head. “You know I’ll always come back to you, Alpha.” Sam sighed heavily, wrapping his arms around your waist, and you felt the hard tip of his nose against your navel. “Sam, what’s wrong? Your rut’s early.”

He shrugged, nuzzling into you, his nose dipping lower and lower until he was mouthing at the seam of your jeans, and you whimpered, gently pushing at his shoulders. “Need you,” Sam panted, and you smiled, cupping his face.

“I know,” you repeated. “But I need a shower.” You shrieked as he stood, scooping you into his arms at the same time, before carrying you off toward the main hallway, abandoning your duffle bag in the garage. There was an acknowledging grunt from Dean as you passed the library, and you suspected that Sam had probably been driving him nuts since they’d gotten back. “Sam, put me down.”

“No.” There wasn’t a whole bunch of room for argument in his tone, but you squirmed anyway, trying to escape his strong grip. His rut was evident by the heat of his skin, and the bulge in his pants, and it was only making you feel more uncomfortable in your own skin and eager to jump him. “Stop that.”

“Let me down!” you demanded, and he grinned, shifting you easily against his significantly larger frame so you were hoisted over his shoulder. “Sam!” you yelled, beating your fists against his back ineffectively. His low chuckle made you scowl, and you grabbed at his denim-clad ass, pinching the right cheek hard.

The method worked, although not in the way you imagined. Sam snarled and slapped your ass hard, making you shriek. “Don’t test me, ‘mega,” he warned, kicking the bathroom door open. Without putting you down, he used his foot to close it again, before allowing you down onto the floor. You didn’t even manage to get a word out before his mouth was on yours, and you yelped at the harsh kiss. “Get undressed,” he ordered.

“Sam -”

“You wanna shower, then we’re gonna shower,” he insisted, and promptly tore your shirt down the front. You gave a surprised squeal, automatically covering yourself with your hands. Sam grinned wolfishly, using his fingers to pry yours away. “Don’t hide from me, little Omega.”

The way he was acting was all sorts of naughty, and you gave him a coy little smile as he reached around to unhook your bra. “You’re never like this,” you whispered, inhaling his scent deeply. “What’s gotten into you?”

A half smirk curled his top lip as he drew back, his pupils blown with arousal. “I was nearly in rut when we got to the case. Dean wanted to cut it short and come back, but I said I’d be fine, and you were here, waiting, and then we got back and you were gone -” He sucked in a breath, pausing in his rushed explanation. “I couldn’t find you. You didn’t answer your phone.” There was a note of panic in his voice that made you frown, and you pushed up onto tiptoes to cup his face between your hands.

“Ssssh,” you hushed him, pressing your lips to his briefly. “Sssh, I’m okay, and I’m home, I’m here, Alpha.”

The use of the word made him growl again, and Sam hauled you against his larger frame, kissing you roughly. “You’re here,” he repeated, unable to keep his hands in one place. “I need you.”

“You got me,” you replied, smiling as he pushed at your pants. “But I still need to shower.”

He stopped, the half smirk blossoming into a broad grin, and you found yourself off your feet again as Sam dragged you to the shower, turning it on before his attention went to the rest of your clothing. “Then we shower.”

Whatever had triggered his rut was making him rough, but you couldn’t deny you loved it. His fingers were harsh and bruising, but yours were equally as unforgiving as you both stripped the other. Little noises dropped from his lips as piece after piece of your nude body was revealed to him, and he groaned when your fingers curled around his thick cock, already leaking precum, his knot defiantely visible at the base.

“See what you do to me?” he asked, and you smiled, tugging him into the shower. The water cascaded over the both of you, and you dropped to your knees on the blue shower mat, looking up at your Alpha as you held his cock in your hand. “‘mega,” he groaned, letting his head fall back under the spray.

You licked your lips, before dragging your tongue from the base of his dick to the tip, and your reward was a deep shuddering full-body groan of passion. Sam’s hands lightly gripped the side of your head, more as something to keep his hands occupied, and you looked up at him with wide eyes, his cock resting against your lips. You were waiting, and Sam knew it.

“Please,” he gasped, managing to look down at you, water dripping off of his nose. “Use that sweet little mouth on me, Omega.”

Your fingers flexed around him as you dipped your nose into the concave spot below his knot, flicking your tongue over his sac and Sam made a noise somewhere between a growl and a moan, which spurred you on. Using your free hand to cup his balls, you ignored the discomfort of the mat against your knees, and rose up, licking him from root to tip again, stopping to gather the precum at his slit. Sam shuddered, slamming one hand against the cubicle wall to keep himself upright, just as you slid your lips over his tip and took him into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks around him. A guttural moan bounced off of the walls of the shower, and you felt a sense of satisfaction curl in your belly.

Only you could make your Alpha feel like this.

Sam’s gasps and moans became filthy words, that struck every single nerve ending between your legs, and you whimpered around him. “Such a good little Omega, sucking my cock like a pro. You like that huh? Like my dick slamming into the back of your throat?” His hips rolled, forcing more of his generous length between your swollen lips, and you looked your eyes on his. “My beautiful girl,” he murmured. “Wanna fill you up with my Alpha cum, sweetheart. Make you all round with pups.”

His cock slipped from your mouth as he pulled away, and you whined in loss, before Sam’s strong hands hauled you to your feet and forced you against the wall. Your breasts pressed into the cool tiles, making you hiss, but Sam was too busy zeroing in on your neck to worry about such trivial things.

“Later on, I’m going to cum in your mouth. But right now?” His fingers gripped your hips, and he pressed the length of his cock against the crack of your ass. “Right now, I wanna be buried deep inside you, deep enough to make you scream.”

The noise you made wasn’t in any language you knew, but it seemed to be what he wanted to hear, and he used one foot to part your legs. You were forced onto tiptoes as he lined himself up and slid home, the water covering the both of you, leaving you spluttering and gasping for air.

“Sam!” His name was a scream that echoed through the bathroom, and he answered with snarl, pulling your hair back with his thick fingers.

“You’re mine, Omega,” he panted, not looking for an answer or confirmation. You simply nodded, unable to form coherent sentences with the pleasure of his Alpha cock sinking into you over and over. He wasn’t even fully hard, but you knew that as soon as you came, he would be hard enough to stretch you out, to make it so the only cock, the only Alpha knot that would ever satisfy you, was Sam’s and Sam’s alone.

Your screams were escalating now, and you could feel slick dripping down your thighs to mingle with the water. Sam’s rut was likely triggering your heat, and that meant this was only the start of things to come. He scented you, biting at the nape of your neck, fucking you harder and harder until you couldn’t feel the water, or the wall.

Everything was just Sam.

“Gonna fill your belly, Omega,” Sam grunted. His hair was plastered to his forehead through water and sweat, but he still didn’t stop. You whined loudly, trying to find purchase on the smooth wall as he fucked you hard enough to lift you off of the ground. “Want you good and knocked up,” he added.

Your climax slammed into you, and you cried out, but Sam didn’t stop. His knot was catching, stretching you wide around him, and you wondered if it was possible to die from the amount of pleasure he was giving you. Before you’d even finished coming, he was slamming into you once more, hard enough to force his knot into your body, thick ropes of cum following soon after.

You pressed your head against the wall, relishing the cool surface as Sam’s hips slowly stopped undulating. For a few moments, at least, you were stuck there, but you really couldn’t complain.

“Fuck, I came a lot,” Sam muttered, one hand caressing the swell of your belly. “No way in hell you aren’t pregnant.”

With a laugh, you relaxed into him, and he kissed your shoulders, each in turn. “Let’s hope so, big guy.”

 


End file.
